Little Cinderella
by Iin Youichi
Summary: Sebuah dansa tanpa alunan musik. Dansa sederhana bersama seorang Cinderella kecil./"Onegai, Tou-san! Onegai!"/Cinderella kecil yang kian lama tumbuh menjadi Cinderella dewasa./Karena waktu dengan segera menunjukkan tengah malam./Ketika Hiruma berjanji akan menjaga keluarganya agar 'tak berakhir sama dengan masa lalunya./'Ah, aku berdansa bersama Cinderella kecilku.'/Review?


Warna merah dan jingga menghujani bumi pertiwi; dedaunan yang meranggas di musim gugur menumpuk di kaki pohon ginko.

Hiruma—dengan rambut _spiky_ pirangnya—berjalan menyusuri jalan setapak di antara pepohonan. Ia mengulum permen karet _mint_ kesukaannya. Di tengah usianya yang kian menua, ia 'tak pernah meninggalkan kebiasaannya.

_Handphone_ merah di sakunya bergetar; menandakan sambungan telefon.

Segera ia menjawabnya—

"Tou-san! _Sudah di mana? Lama sekali!_"

—dan terdengarlah suara malaikat kecilnya.

* * *

_**An Eyeshield 21 Fanfiction**_

_**Disclaimer: Riichiro Inagaki and Yuusuke Murata**_

_**Cover picture isn't mine.**_

_**Written by: Iin Youichi**_

_**Title: Little Cinderella.**_

_**Inspirited by: Cinderella by Steven Curtis Chapman.**_

_**Warning: AR, typo, miss-typo, 3**__**rd**__** POV, OC, so many time skips, OOC, etc.**_

* * *

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

Euforia kebahagiaan menyelimuti perasaan Hiruma. Mendengar Sang Istri kini tengah mengandung; sebuah kehangatan merayapi dadanya.

"Kekeke! Mulai saat ini, kau harus menjaga kesehatanmu, Istri sialan!" ujar Hiruma.

Mamori membulatkan pipinya, "_Mou_, Youichi_-kun_! Sudah kukatakan berulang kali jangan panggil aku dengan nama itu!"

Dan Hiruma tidak menggubris amarah milik Mamori. Ia membiarkan dirinya tenggelam dalam kebahagiaannya. Menikmati tiap detik yang ia lalui.

Mengetahui fakta; beberapa saat lagi ia akan memiliki buah hati, memiliki seorang anak kecil yang akan ia asuh dan ia rawat. Mengajari segala yang ia tahu.

Tetapi, kenapa ia memiliki secuil perasaan khawatir?

—

Hari demi hari berlalu, bulan silih berganti. Hiruma merawat istrinya dengan sangat baik; dengan caranya yang khas tentunya.

Di tempat dengan dominasi warna putih, telinga sensitif milik Hiruma menangkap gelombang suara isak-tangis seorang bayi.

Raut bahagia; wajah yang penuh akan emosi kebahagiaan terukir di wajah Sang Setan.

Kini, tepat di pelukan gadis yang paling ia cintai, bayi mungil nan bersih menggeliat manja. Mencari kehangatan dari sang ibunda.

Senyum letih setelah menahan sakit, dengan wajah lelah namun tetap bercahaya, mantan gadis yang menyandang gelar 'Malaikat Deimon' menatap suaminya dengan perasaan haru.

"Perempuan, Youichi_-kun_."

Rambut hitam tipis milik sang bayi, mata yang tertutup serta tangan yang meregap erat baju Mamori; menjadi perhatian dari pemilik mata _emerald_.

"Kekeke … selamat datang di dunia, Bayi sialan."

Malaikat kecilnya, buah hati tersayangnya, segenap harapan dalam hidupnya, kini telah terlahir. Bersiap menghadapi kerasnya dunia dengan tubuh rapuhnya. Sekelebat kenangan membayangi angannya, mengenai betapa ia membenci ayahnya.

Hiruma berjanji dalam hatinya.

'_Takkan kubiarkan anakku mengalami hal yang terjadi pada masa laluku. Biarkan keluarga kecilku bahagia__—tidak seperti keluargaku yang dulu.'_

—

Delapan tahun berlalu, sang bayi mulai tumbuh menjadi seorang anak kecil. Ia berlarian kecil di rumahnya.

"_Kaa-san_! _Kaa-san_! Yume juga ingin berdansa di pesta ulang tahun anaknya Paman Sena!" Yume—nama gadis itu—menarik-narik kecil baju terusan milik Mamori.

Mamori meletakkan sapunya—membungkuk kecil setinggi anaknya, "Mintalah _Tou-san_ mengajarimu. Ia cukup hebat dalam berdansa. _Kaa-san_ mau lanjut membersihkan ruang keluarga dulu, ya?"

Yume mengangguk dengan antusias, "Baiklah, _Kaa-san_!"

Rambut hitam yang menyentuh pundak sang pemilik melambai-lambai—seirama dengan derap kakinya. Ia menghampiri Hiruma yang sedang sibuk berkutat dengan VAIO putih kesayangan miliknya.

Segalanya masih tetap sama, kebiasaannya masih tetap sama. Tidak ada perubahan.

"_Tou-san_! _Tou-san_! Ajari aku berdansa!"

Hiruma mengalihkan pandangannya dari _laptop_ miliknya, kemudian menatap gadis kecil di hadapannya dengan menaikkan satu alis, "Keh, Anak sialan, kenapa kau memintaku untuk mengajarimu, eh?"

"_Mou, Tou-san_!" Yume membulatkan pipinya dengan imut, "_Kaa-san_ bilang _Tou-san_ pintar berdansa!"

Hiruma menyeringai, "Begitukah?"

Yume mengatupkan kedua tangannya, mengaitkan jari demi jari kemudian memasang wajah yang memelas. Kemudian membawa kepalan tangannya ke depan dada.

"_Onegai, Tou-san! Onegai!_"

Seringai milik Hiruma menghilang, digantikan oleh senyum tulus yang sangat tipis.

"Anak sialan, sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus menolaknya."

Yume tersenyum senang; ia menepuk tangannya sedikit.

Hiruma meraih tangan malaikat kecilnya, kemudian mengajaknya berdansa.

Ah, tangan gadis itu masih jauh terlalu kecil dibandingkan dengan tangan besar miliknya.

Biasanya ia menggunakan tangannya untuk memegang senjata-senjata apinya, biasanya ia menggunakan tangannya untuk melemparkan bola demi bola kepada rekan satu timnya, biasanya ia menggunakan jemarinya untuk menekan tombol-tombol yang terdapat pada _keyboard_ _laptop_ tersayangnya.

Namun kini, yang ada digenggaman tangannya adalah—sesuatu yang rapuh. Tangan kecil—sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan miliknya. Dengan tekstur nan halus, tangan mungil itu menggenggam tangan besar milik Hiruma. Besar dan kasar.

'_Ah, aku berdansa bersama Cinderella kecilku.'_

Gerakan-gerakan kecil, gema suara tapak kaki; sebuah dansa sederhana tanpa alunan musik.

Tawa kecil milik sang Cinderella memenuhi ruangan. Seulas senyuman tulus milik Sang Setan terukir di wajah tampannya.

Gadis berambut _auburn_ berjalan menuju tempat Hiruma dan Yume berlatih dansa, ia mengintip kecil melalui celah pintu yang sedikit terbuka. Gadis itu tertawa lembut, melihat seorang setan berdansa dengan anaknya.

Hiruma menikmatinya. Ia menikmati tiap detik yang ia lalui bersama anaknya.

Hiruma menemukan sesuatu yang berharga—sesuatu yang bisa mengalihkannya dari _American football_. Putrinya, seorang gadis cilik dengan rambut hitam.

—

Tujuh tahun berlalu, gadis kecilnya tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja yang sangat cantik. Rambutnya yang ia biarkan tumbuh panjang hingga menyentuh pinggangnya, mata biru miliknya yang merefleksikan bayangan tiap insan yang menatapnya.

Yume menemui ayahnya, dengan _dress_ berwarna _peach_ manis setinggi lutut, _cardigan_ putih bersih dengan lengan sepanjang siku. Rambut panjangnya ditata bergaya _pony tail_, _make up_ tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Hiruma sedikit terkejut. Mendapati anaknya terlihat sangat manis dan cantik.

"Mau ke mana, Anak sialan?"

Senyuman kecil nan manis terukir di wajah Yume, "Yume mau mencari udara segar di luar!"

Ia berbohong, Hiruma mengetahui hal itu. Anaknya akan bertemu dengan 'teman' laki-lakinya. Tentu saja, bagaimana orang seperti Hiruma tidak mengetahui hal itu?

Sejak memasuki usia remaja, Yume sudah sangat jarang di rumah. Ia sudah sangat jarang menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hiruma—lebih tepatnya, keluarganya. Ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama teman-temannya, atau memainkan _handphone_ dan _laptop_ miliknya. Seakan-akan ia memiliki dunia sendiri.

Tusukan tombak yang lebih menyakitkan dari _trident tackle_ milik Shin terasa menembus jantungnya.

'_Perasaan sialan apa ini?_'

Ia mengerutkan dahinya. Ia merasa _dibuang_. Ia merasa _tidak diperlukan_. Ke mana gadis kecilnya pergi? Yang selalu meminta Hiruma menemaninya. Yang mengatakan bahwa ia mencintai Ayahnya dengan sangat tulus, tanpa maksud apapun.

Ke mana perginya gadis kecil milik Mantan Setan Deimon?

Hiruma merindukannya. Merindukan gadis kecilnya yang dahulu ia rangkul. Yang dahulu tertawa bersama dirinya. Dengan tubuh mungilnya ia memeluk Hiruma. Dengan wajah imutnya ia tersenyum ke arah Hiruma.

Sekarang ia merasa kehilangan segalanya. Gadis kecilnya sudah tumbuh menjadi seorang remaja.

Tepukan ringan pada pundak membuat Hiruma menoleh dengan gusar.

"Tenanglah, Youichi_-kun_. Yume sudah remaja, sudah sepantasnya ia mulai menghabiskan waktu bersama teman-temannya, 'kan?" Mamori tersenyum lembut.

"Keh, kalau saja teman-teman sialannya melakukan sesuatu, buku ancamanku akan terbuka lebar dan tentu saja aku bisa memastikan peluru-peluru milikku menembus kepala sialan mereka."

Mamori tertawa kecil menadapati tingkah lucu suaminya.

"Tidak usah khawatir, Youichi_-kun_! Teman-teman Yume pasti anak yang baik."

Ya, cukup baik untuk mengajari Yume berbohong kepada Ayahnya.

"Cih," Hiruma mendecih, tangannya merogoh saku kemudian menemukan permen karet _mint._

Kali ini, Hiruma merasa bahwa ia benar-benar sudah tidak diperlukan oleh anak tunggalnya.

—

Dua tahun terlewati, Yume saat ini telah lulus SMA.

Hiruma tersenyum puas ketika anaknya menduduki peringkat tertinggi di sekolahnya.

"_Tou-san_, sekolahku akan mengadakan _prom night_."

Hiruma terkekeh, "Kau ingin mengajak ayahmu sebagai pasangan ke _prom_ sialan itu, eh?"

Gurau Hiruma. Jelas saja hal itu tidak mungkin. Hiruma merasa hubungannya dengan Yume kian merenggang.

"_Mou! _Tentu saja tidak!" Yume membulatkan pipinya—sangat mirip dengan Mamori, "aku ingin _Tou-san_ mengajariku berdansa!"

Mata Hiruma membulat dengan sempurna. Ia merindukan saat-saat ini.

"Keh," ia menyilangkan tangannya.

"_Onegai, Tou-san! Onegai!_"

Tatapan milik Hiruma melembut, "Anak sialan, sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus menolaknya."

Yume tersenyum gembira.

Hiruma berlutut, menengadahkan kepala—untuk menatap manik biru safir kemudian mengulurkan tangan kepadanya, "Dansa bersamaku, Nona?"

Nada suaranya terdengar sarkastik, namun jauh di dalam dirinya, Hiruma merasa bersyukur.

Yume masih membutuhkan dirinya.

"Tentu saja," membungkuk sedikit sebelum akhirnya ia meraih tangan milik Hiruma.

Hiruma menuntun anaknya berdansa, gerakan-gerakan lembut dan gema suara tapak kaki mereka memenuhi ruang keluarga. Tubuh Hiruma yang kian menua tidak menyulitkannya dalam berdansa.

Tangan Yume yang berada di genggamannya kini terasa lebih besar, juga tinggi badannya yang kini setinggi pundak milik Hiruma. Wajah imutnya saat ini terlihat cantik dan dewasa.

Yume berputar dengan anggun, kemudian Hiruma meraih tangannya dan kemudian menariknya mendekat; membawa Yume ke dekapannya yang hangat.

'_Ah, aku berdansa bersama Cinderella kecilku.'_

Yume tetaplah Yume. Di mata Hiruma, ia masihlah gadis kecilnya yang masih membutuhkan tuntunannya.

Walau terkadang, Hiruma merasa Yume sudah tidak memerlukannya, tapi, oh! Saat ini Hiruma menyadari sesuatu.

Sebenarnya, dirinya lah yang membutuhkan Yume.

Hiruma masih berdansa dengan Yume, ia sangat menikmatinya.

Sangat.

—

Beberapa tahun berlalu, gadis kecilnya sudah menjadi perempuan dewasa.

Cincin platina terlihat berkilauan di jarinya. Ia berjalan dengan malu-malu menemui Hiruma.

Tubuh Hiruma sudah renta. Wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh kerutan-kerutan. Ia menghabiskan waktunya bersama Mamori.

Mereka berdua semakin termakan waktu. Mereka memasuki usia kepala lima.

"Pernikahanku tinggal enam bulan lagi, _Tou-san_."

Sudah saatnya ia melepaskan putrinya. Sudah saatnya ia membiarkan putrinya hidup sendiri.

Hiruma tidak menjawabnya, ia kehabisan kata-katanya. Semua kata-katanya.

Yume menghela napas, "Ajari aku berdansa, _Tou-san_."

Hiruma terdiam. Dia sedikit terkaget. Ia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Mengajarinya berdansa dengan tubuh yang telah renta bukan merupakan sesuatu yang mudah.

"_Onegai, Tou-san! Onegai!_"

Seulas senyuman terpampang di wajah penuh dengan kerutan milik Hiruma.

"Anak sialan, sebutkan satu alasan kenapa aku harus menolaknya."

Yume tersenyum bahagia, Hiruma bangun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

Yume meraihnya, dan mereka kembali berdansa bersama.

'_Ah, aku berdansa bersama Cinderella kecilku.'_

Hiruma berdansa dengan tubuh rentanya. Ia mengalami sedikit kesulitan. Terkadang sedikit gemetar atau kehilangan keseimbangannya. Tetapi ia mengabaikannya. Demi putri yang ia cintai.

Putri yang ia sayangi. Permata terindah dalam hidupnya.

Sedangkan sang gadis berdansa dengan anggunnya. Gerakannya yang lemah gemulai, gadisnya sudah semakin pintar dalam berdansa.

'_Aku bahkan 'takkan membiarkan detik waktuku terbuang percuma.'_

Ia menikmati tiap detik yang ia lalui, ia habiskan segalanya. Karena ia tahu, inilah dansa terakhirnya bersama Sang Cinderella.

Inilah yang Hiruma takutkan. Inilah yang membuat perasaan Hiruma khawatir tepat ketika Mamori mengatakan bahwa dirinya hamil.

Ia takut melepas anaknya. Ia tak bisa melepaskannya dengan mudah.

Latihan dansa terakhirnya bersama Yume. Setelah itu Yume akan meninggalkannya. Yume tidak akan memerlukannya lagi.

Ia sudah memiliki pasangan hidupnya; laki-laki dengan model rambut yang mengingatkannya pada Yamato Takeru—si Rambut liar sialan.

Tetapi ia yakin, 'tak ada satu orang pun yang mengetahui Yume sebanyak ia mengetahuinya.

Ia mengetahui sesuatu yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh pasangan anaknya.

Sayang sekali, semuanya terlalu manis untuk dikenang.

Semakin ia mengenangnya, semakin Hiruma 'tak bisa melepaskan Yume.

—

Hari pernikahan. Yume berdansa dengan pasangannya. Lelaki bernama Kei. Gaun putih panjang milik Yume terlihat sangat indah. Ketika ia berputar, gaun itu melambai dengan lembut.

Alunan musik nan indah mengiringi dansa manis itu.

Berbeda dengan dansanya bersama Yume. Tanpa musik pengiring, tanpa alunan piano.

Sangat sederhana. Dan juga sangat istimewa.

Hiruma menutup matanya. Sekelebat memori terputar dalam otaknya.

Ketika ia berdansa dengan anaknya untuk menghadiri pesta ulang tahun buah hati Sena. Ketika tangan sang Cinderella masih jauh lebih kecil dibandingkan dirinya. Ketika tubuhnya masih muda—masih kokoh dan penuh semangat. Ketika ia masih harus membungkuk untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan tinggi sang gadis.

Kemudian ketika ia berdansa sebelum _prom night_. Ketika Cinderella tumbuh remaja. Wajah cantiknya, senyum manisnya, ketika _bunga_ cantiknya dalam masa yang paling indah. Namun tubuh milik sang ayah yang kian menua.

Dan tepat enam bulan yang lalu, kala sang Cinderella memperingatkan jarum jam segera menunjukkan tengah malam. Ketika mereka menarikan dansa terakhir mereka. Dengan cincin manis terpasang di jemari lentiknya.

Hiruma merasakan rasa sakit yang teramat sangat. Mendadak ia menyesali segalanya. Ia menyesal kenapa ia tidak bisa menghabiskan banyak waktunya ketika Yume menginjak usia remaja.

Ia menyesal. Sangat menyesal. Ia merasa kurang. Terdapat lubang di antara sederet memori dalam pikirannya.

Yume menjadi sangat tertutup ketika ia memasuki usia remaja. Ia menghabiskan nyaris seluruh waktunya bersama teman-temannya. Seakan-akan ia tidak memiliki waktu untuk Ayahnya. Ia sudah tidak pernah bercerita tentang kehidupannya.

Ia tidak memberi tahu Hiruma segala rahasia kecilnya ketika ia sudah remaja. Hiruma benar-benar kehilangan masa itu.

Lagi, tusukan yang jauh lebih menyakitkan dari _trident tackle_ milik Shin menembus jantungnya.

Ketika Hiruma membuka matanya, Yume berdiri di hadapannya dengan senyuman manis.

"_Arigatou, ne, Tou-san_!" Yume menggenggam kedua tangan milik Ayahnya, senyum bahagia terukir jelas di wajahnya, "Yume janji akan menjadi menantu yang baik!"

Tawa kecil mengakhiri perkataan Yume, sebelum akhirnya ia berbalik—melepas tangan Hiruma dan melambai kecil, kemudian berlari ke arah suaminya.

Hiruma merasakan kekosongan saat Yume melepas tangannya. Yume menghampiri suaminya, yang sedang berbincang dengan Mamori.

Sedangkan Hiruma masih terpaku di tempat yang sama. Ia meremas kecil tangannya, membentuk sebuah kepalan. Ia masih merasakan tekstur lembut kulit anaknya.

'_Dan saat ini, waktu sudah menunjukkan tengah malam. Saatnya Cinderella kecilku pergi.'_

Senyum pahit terbentuk di wajah tua milik Hiruma, ia berbalik, kemudian berjalan dengan sedikit terbungkuk dan menundukkan kepalanya.

Ia berjalan sendirian, dengan perasaan perih yang menyerang dirinya.

Segalanya telah selesai. Putrinya sudah bahagia bersama pasangannya.

'_Jadi, rumah sialanku akan kembali sepi, eh?'_

Sekilas, Hiruma mengerutkan keningnya. Ia masih berjalan, menjauhi keramaian.

Ia sendirian, dengan tubuh rentanya yang termakan usia.

'_Cinderella kecilku telah pergi.'_

—_Owari—_

Review reply for _**Romeo and Cinderella**_.

**LalaNur Aprilia, Hyou Hyouichiffer, Luchia Hiruma, Aika Licht Youichi, VEnomouSakuRa, arumru . kuroi-ru, Mari Chappy Chan, **dan **Mayou Fietry **sudah dibalas via pm ya!

Untuk:

* * *

**Yovi**: Ceritaku emang geje orz ;;v;;

Bagian suatu novel? Hontou? OvO

Iya, aku ambil dari judul lagu vocaloid XD

Fave? Sankyu! X3

Sankyu reviewnyaaa x3

* * *

**Vhy Otome:** Makasih neeee. Tapi masih kacau orz DX

Weh, fic yang itu _oneshot_ nee ._.

Sankyu reviewnya x3

* * *

_Author's time!_

Aye balik ke FESIIIIII! Orzorzorz ada yang kangen gaaak? ;;v;; /nggak

Maaf ceritanya gaje bin alay dan abal orz. Mana Hiruma ooc ;;v;; /fail

Aku coba ngegambarin perasaan seorang ayah ketika anaknya sibuk di masa remaja dan efeknya di masa depan. Maaf kalo gaje /plaksu

Dan, aku denger lagu ini nangis looooo /cumaelu

Dan, biar ndak banyak bacot, kripik dan santan diterima!~

Review? X3

_Sign,_

_Iin Youichi._


End file.
